castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
I am the Wind
I am the Wind is a song composed by A BONE, with lyrics performed by Cynthia Harrell, for Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. It plays during the ending credits in the original 1997 PlayStation release of the game, as well as on the Sega Saturn port. The song was replaced by an instrumental track in two re-releases of the game: Admiration Towards the Clan (renamed "Admiration of Clan") in Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, in an update of the Xbox Live Arcade version, and an original piece entitled Mournful Serenade in The Dracula X Chronicles port. __TOC__ Lyrics Lyrics/Composition: A BONE Performed by: A BONE (feat. Y) :Just like the wind :I've always been :Drifting high up in the sky that never ends :Through thick and thin :I always win :Cause I would fight both life and death to save a friend'' :I face my destiny every day I live :And the best in me is all I have to give :Just like the sun (just like the sun) :When my day's done :Sometimes I don't like the person I've become :Is the enemy within a thousand men? :Should I walk the path if my world's so dead ahead? :Is someone testing me every day I live? :Well, the best in me is all I have to give :I can pretend (I can pretend) :I am the wind (I am the wind) :And I don't know if I will pass this way again :All things must end :Goodbye, my friend :Think of me when you see the sun or feel the wind :I am the wind :I am the sun :And one day we'll all be one :I am the wind :I am the sun :And one day we'll all be one :Solo :I am the wind, I am the sun :And one day we'll all be one :I am the wind, I am the sun :One day we'll all be one :I am the wind, I am the sun (I'm the sun) :And one day we'll all be one (I wanna be one) :I am the wind, I am the sun :One day we'll all be one :I am the wind, I am the sun (I've always been) :And one day we'll all be one (drifting high in the sky) :I am the wind, I am the sun (I ever will) :One day we'll all be one (through thick and thin) :I am the wind, I am the sun (I always win) :And one day we'll all be one ('cause I will fight all of the night and day) :I am the wind, I am the sun (to save my friend) :One day we'll all be one (be one, I am the wind, oh) :I am the wind, I am the sun (I am the sun) :And one day we'll all be one Gallery I am the Wind-Cynthia Harrell - 01.jpg|'''I am the Wind single by Cynthia Harrell I am the Wind-Cynthia Harrell - 02.jpg|Back cover I am the Wind-Cynthia Harrell - 03.jpg|CD Video Cynthia Harrell ~ I Am The Wind Trivia *"I am the Wind" was also released in an eponymously titled single by Cynthia Harrell on April 9, 1997, three weeks after Symphony of the Night's original release. External links *I am the Wind at AnimeLyrics *I am the Wind/Cynthia Harrell at VGMdb es:I am the Wind Category:Symphony of the Night Music Tracks